The present invention relates generally to nerve agent detectors, and, in particular, relates to a real-time monitoring device for detecting organophosphorous chemical warfare nerve agents.
Presently, the only personal detector for nerve agents is a litmus type paper that is issued to GIs when in areas of potential danger. Nerve agents that are applied in a gaseous form, invisible to the eye, obviously would not be detected until it was too late. The only warning would be the presence of bodies without injuries in an area. Typically, nerve agents are applied in an aerosol form from a bursting ordinance round or sprayed from an aircraft. The droplets would be found on the surface of clothing, vehicles, aircraft, etc. The litmus type paper is rubbed against the surface and if the particular agent is present, the paper changes color. Based upon the type of nerve agent found, the proper antidote can be administered. Given the proper warning, chemical warfare clothing can be used for protection until the agent is removed or neutralized. The above warnings such as dud sounding ordinance, fog in low lying areas, stricken personnel, aircraft spraying may come too late for the GI in the field away from area electronic agent detectors.
There are presently electronic nerve agent detectors that are able to detect various agents but these are very expensive, large, issued only to large combat units, and to bases. These are used as area detectors to protect GIs massed in a camp, a base, etc. and are totally useless to a GI in the field.
These drawbacks have motivated a search for alternative devices.